Of lollipops and the color blue
by Littleredshoes
Summary: In which Hong Kong recieves a strange lollipop with an even stranger message written on the wrapper. Who loves HK? HKxUSA. Might be converted from a one-shot into a real fic if requested


**AN: **After more than a month of active USxHK roleplaying, you kinda start liking the pairing. Alot. *cough* Okay so! I own the story, and the lollipops. And the marker used to write things. But not Hetalia, that belongs to Mr Himaruya. Please take note that this was written on a five-six hours bustrip, and then finished on the trip back. Any errors are blamed on arabic foods and a swedish stomach.

This fic originated in Korea.

* * *

The lollipop lying in front of him seemed to mock him somewhat. It just lay there, without a good reason or anything like that. Hong Kong was extremely close to asking who put it there, but that'd mean he'd interrupt the meeting, and admit he had dozed off. Something he didn't want to do. He stared at the object. It was small, with a yellow stick, and wrapped in bright pink whatever-you-call-the-wrapping-on-lollipops. Hong never bothered to learn a word for that, he never thought it would be useful, ever. He looked around for potential lollipop-putters, but everyone seemed to be busy with something. Hong Kong was always pretty bored at world summits like this one, since he wasn't officially a nation his opinions didn't count much, but since he wasn't just a city he had to attend each and every one of them, and appearently recieve lollipops from anonymous senders.  
After staring at the pink thing a while he picked it up and spinned it between his thumb and index finger with a bored look on his face. Even though he looked bored out of his mind Hong could barely contain his curiousity. Who in the world would give him a lollipop? Why him? And why a lollipop? He sighed. The meeting never seemed to come to a conclusion, but when it did China would most certainly drag him around for an hour or two and bitch about whatever unfair things he had to endure this time. Hong Kong honestly didn't give a rotten apple about them. They were always the same, more or less, and if you combine that with alot of "aru"'s it gets rather unbearable after a while. Ofcourse Hong Kong cared for China, the older nation was like a mother to him (which would surprise noone if he actually was) but after a while you sorta feel like killing yourself each time you hear an "aru". (That phenomena is quite common around the asian nations, it's been named (by Taiwan) aswell, but since the name isn't appropriate for younger readers it's not gonna be revealed.) America said something, again. Which meant Japan agreed, again, and England opposed, again. Just like in every meeting. And just like in every meeting the betting on who'd win this fight had started, again. Hong Kong just sighed. He didn't care about who won or who lost as long as he wasn't involved in any of it. So he began unfolding the wrapper-thingie. As far as he knew you were supposed to eat lollipops, and he also knew, sadly from experience, that the wrapper didn't taste too good. He amused himself by folding the wrapper into a tiny square that crackled slightly before he shoved it down the pocket of his pants. The lollipop looked even more menacing without the wrapper. It's bright, no, flouroscent color seemed to scream "Don't eat me!" at him. Hong Kong narrowed his eyes, glared at the object, then shrugged and gave the thing a test-lick. It tasted surprisingly good, so he put it in his mouth.  
Moments after Hong began eating his lollipop England was declared the loser. Money of different currencies switched owners, eyes were rolled (including the ones of both England and Hong Kong) and one nation, just one, had his bright, almost flouroscent, blue eyes fixated on the only nation currently eating a lollipop.

The days until the next world summit seemed to fly by. Hong Kong was busy almost all the time with either work, chores or studying (since he wasn't considered a nation, yet, he had to do this). Not to mention that China demanded to spend some time with "his beloved child", as he referred to Hong Kong, and he had to sleep. Whenever he had some time to spare Hong tried his best to catch up on lost sleep or to get something to eat. Therefore he was thankful when he got to pack up and get on the plane to America's house, where the next summit was to be held. He foolishly thought he'd be able to sleep the entire trip, but then he ended up sitting next to China who was sitting between him and Korea. To place China and Korea next to eachother was something you really shouldn't do, ever. Their goal seemed to be to crash the plane, and there were moments when Hong Kong honestly thought the captain would kick them out.  
Somehow he managed to fall asleep and stay that way for an hour or so, until he was woken up by China who demanded that they switched seats. It seemed like the entire plane was staring at him, begging him to switch seats and end the horrible ruckus. Hong Kong sighed.  
"Fine, I'll switch seats with you."  
And just like that he lost his precious window seat to Yao, who fell into a deep sleep immediately, Hong knew because he snored, loudly, and was seated next to Korea. For some reason he hoped Yong Soo might fall asleep as well, a foolish hope it seemed. Only five minutes after the switch, and Korea had already claimed ownership of Hong Kong's non-existents breasts, and gotten slapped. Which since Yong Soo is, well... Yong Soo, didn't have the effect Hong Kong had hoped for but instead got him to fawn over something he called "Hong Kong's tsundereness". Hong had no clue on what the heck he was talking about, he wasn't so sure he wanted to know either. And it originated in Korea appearently, just like everything else did.

Half an hour later and Hong Kong was finally left alone, instead Korea and Taiwan had begun whispering. If it wasn't for the fact that they kept glancing at him Hong wouldn't have cared. They looked really evil. Just like that lollipop.  
The lollipop!  
Hong Kong had completely forgotten about it! But now that he thought about it, he never really looked at the wrapper-thingie(he still didn't know what to call it), and he was wearing the same pants as he'd wore that day. It should be in his pocket, probably, maybe, if he was lucky. Anyways. Hong Kong shoved a hand down into the pocket and moments after his fingers touched a strange material that was folded into a tiny square and crackled slightly at his touch. He picked up a catalogue-whatever from the net on the back of the seat infront of him before he unfolded the wrapper. He didn't really want Korea to see what he was doing exactly. Hong Kong had troubles containing a triumphant smile as he slowly unfolded the square. only one of tha sides was pink, with the name and logo of the brand that made the lollipop and the name of the flavour, apparently it was "tropical breeze". The other side, however, was what caught his attention. It was in a silver metallic color, but the interesting thing was that someone had written three words over it, using a black marker. Hong Kong's eyes widened in surprise and he could barely keep his jaw from dropping.  
I LOVE YOU He read it over and over again, the words didn't change. Neither did the meaning of them. No matter how many times he re-read them.  
I LOVE YOU How could he have failed to notice them when he first opened the lollipop? Luckily he didn't throw it away... Hong Kong blinked and shoved the wrapper back into his pocket, this time he didn't bother to fold it nicely and pretended to be deeply interested in an article about "The wonders of New York". Even though he managed to look concentrated his mind was spinning around. It felt as if someone had pulled the ground away from underneath him. The answers to the questions that kept repeating over and over in his mind were like tiny, silver fishes. As soon as he reached for them they swam away, wagged their fins at him and kept swimming away into the darkness. Who loved him? And who would make a confession on a lollipop wrapper?  
Those were just some of the questions that he kept repeating.

"Okay, da ze! Let's initiate plan make-Hong-Kong-cute, hyundai!"  
The korean next to our poor confused main character grabbed his arms and held them in a firm grip. Before the almost-nation had time to react someone, that later turned out to be Vietnam, grabbed his head from behind and held it still.  
"What the...!"  
Was all he had time to say before Taiwan attacked him with a makeup-brush. The powder made him sneeze, but Taiwan didn't seemed to care and just kept going. Hong Kong quickly decided that any protests would be met with more makeup, so he just sat quiet and let her do whatever she wanted to his face. He dared himself to glance at China, something he regretted. The old nation was still sound asleep, but now he had pigtails, red lipstick and colorful eyeshadow. He looked alot more like a mother now, just that he was slightly too young...  
Whatever Taiwan was doing to him, he hoped it wasn't anyway near as bad as what she'd done to China.

"Welcome to America! Land of the free, home of the brave."  
The shining white teeth revealed with the wide smile of the superpower, America, met the asian nations as they arrived at the airport's exit. Korea and Taiwan greeted him happily, Japan did so too in a way that nobody else thought of as particularly happy. China didn't return the greeting at all, he was too busy trying to rub the lipstick off while Vietnam gave America a cold glare and Thailand smiled, as always. His smile could _almost_ compete with Alfred's. Hong Kong kept himself in the background. He wasn't one for greetings really, but still gave a slight wave. Concerning his makeup, Hong Kong guessed something like this might happen, it often did actually, and had brought makeup remover. He wasn't 100% sure of why he owned one, but it did the trick and the pink lipstick, multicolored eyeshadow and blush were all completely gone. She had looked really sad when he removed it though, and Hong hated to see people he cared about sad, so he had agreed to let her fasten a hairclip just above his left ear, just to make her happy.

"I call shotgun!"  
"Who cares! I'm driving, da ze!"  
For some reason the other nations seemed to take severe interest in America's car. An interest Hong Kong really didn't share. And for some other reason that went above the understanding of everyone America actually agreed to let Hong Kong drive.  
"Aiya! If he's driving, aru, then I'm not coming, aru!"  
Despite his protests and "No aru"'s ("No aru" doesn't count as a protest) China was forced into the backseat along with Thailand, Japan and Vietnam. How they managed to fit six people into a five seat car was, is and will forever be a mystery.  
Hong Kong had been caught up in his thoughts that seemed to revolve around the lollipop wrapper and the identity of the sender, that he didn't notice up until now that he wasn't in the care.  
He wasn't in the car and the car just drove away.  
"Those bastards just left me..."  
He muttered.  
"If it makes you feel better they left me behind too."  
America smiled slightly towards Hong Kong. "Hm. A bit actually."  
The hairclip annoyed him. It kept sliding down and hit his ear, so he removed it, held it in his open hand a second or two and was just about to throw it away when someone took it out of his hand.  
"Don't remove it. You looked really cute with it."  
America fastened the clip in Hong Kong's hair again. His fingers brushed against the asians cheek when he lowered his hands, the soft touch made Hong's heart skip a beat, which was silly. He didn't have any particular feelings for America, and America would never have any particular feelings for him. Unless... No way, it was impossible. There was no way America could have given him the lollipop, or... Now that he thought about it it actually didn't seem so strange. Alfred loved strangely colored sweets, right? He would have had the opportunity to it too since he was always running around all over the meeting room.  
"T-thank you."  
What the heck! He sounded like one of those stupid girls in Kiku's animes!  
"But it's annoying me."  
Hong Kong hoped that would save him somewhat, but America just chuckled anf brushed his fingers against Hong Kong's cheek again. Why did he do that?Hong Kong Turned his hazel gaze towards America who met his eyes with an almost flouroscent blue gaze that reminded Hong Kong strangely alot of something, but he couldn't quite put his fingers on what. America smiled widely again.  
"We should probably get a taxi."  
Hong Kong nodded in agreement, the last thing he wanted was to come in late. But since the meeting wouldn't start without America and they'd arrive at the same time he most certainly wouldn't.

Moments later the two nations (we'll say that Hong Kong is a nation, it makes him happy) were stuffed into the backseat of a yellow taxicab and on their way to the world summit. The silence was somewhat comfortable, even though Hong Kong felt like it was wrong. He'd alwaus seen America as a talkative person, him being as quiet as now... it sorta creeped Hong Kong out. He himself was quiet mainly because he was used to being quiet, he was most often surrounded by extremely talkative asians. Hong Kong stared at him. maybe he could find some sort of reason for Alfred to be that quiet by just staring, but instead it just caused the american to turn his head to the left and meet Hong Kong's stare. The asian was taken aback by the ammount of tenderness that filled those blue eyes. He had to turn his face away to prevent himself from blushing.  
"'Kay we're here. That'll be twelve bucks."  
Saved by the taxi driver. Just like that guy, in that movie, with that actor. As fast as possible Hong Kong escaped the tender eyes of his host nation. he had no idea what that look Alfred gave him meant, and nor did he know why that look made his heart skip a beat and the usually so calm butterflies in his stomach flutter around like maniacs. He was incredibly grateful that several hours of world summit awaited...

Okay so what he hadn't been ably not to glance at America every five minutes? that didn't mean he liked him or anything, cause he totally didn't, really. He most certainly held no special feelings for Alfred whatsoever. Ah well, atleast the meeting was over, the next day he'd be heading back home. And just like always he'd spend the night in his room when most od the others went out, they always did. And they always invited him to come along, and he always turned them down. After encountering a drunk England several times Hong Kong was slightly terrified of the effects of alcohol, and he knew there was always alcohol involved when the other nations went out to party.  
As he headed to his room he began his pondering about Alfred's eyes. What the heck did they resemble? The moment he opened the door he got his answer. Two small lollipops were lying on the floor, they were of the same kind as the one with the message. Alfred's eyes resembled the lollipop. Hong hurriedly closed the door behind him and picked the lollipops up. he stared at them for a second, "Tropical breeze". The exact same as the one with the message. He sat down on the bed and put one of them down beside him, the other one he began unwrapping. He did it with great care, almost as if his life depended on it, and examined both sides of the wrapper carefully. Nothing. The sinking feeling that hit Hong was unlike anything he'd ever felt before in his life. He sighed defeatedly and put the wrapper and lollipop down on the sheets. What did he get so upset over? it was just a lollipop for crying outloud! It wasn't as if he cared about them or anything.  
Despite telling himseld that the feeling didn't disappear. Maybe he'd hoped for something...  
"How silly."  
He exclaimed, but even though he said that he felt a tight knot in his throat. A deep breath, then he picked up the second lollipop. Maybe, just maybe, something would be written on that wrapper. Hong Kong hoped it'd be the identity of the sender, and for some reason he caught himself hoping it'd be America. He shook his head, which caused the hairclip to fall down on his bed, before he began unwrapping the second lollipop.  
Something was written on it. Something that sent Hong Kong's right eyebrow up several centimeters.  
Don't remove the hairclip And someone had doodled a little star in the corner. The handwriting was the same as last time, and as for the writing... well, that was something only America had told him not to do, not using those exact words, but he'd still told him not to remove it.  
"Just because the only one who said something like that was America it doesn't mean he wrote it. Anyone could've heard him say it."  
Hong Kong put the blue lollipop in his mouth and re-wrapped the other one. It wasn't America, it couldn't be. It most certainly was someone making fun of him, like Korea. Yes! That's it! It was Korea and/or Taiwan who pulled a silly prank on him. He was just stupid and foolish to fall for it. It would explain why they left him behind with America aswell, they just wanted to point the evidence towards someone else that wasn't one of them. What it didn't explain, however, was the way Alfred had looked at him, the light brush of fingers against his cheek or the smile. But Hong Kong looked past these parts, explained them as "purely coincidential" and crawled up in bed. Not long after he'd finished being angry. Instead he felt something wet dripping down on his hand, not long after he felt more of the liquid rolling down his cheeks. It took Hong Kong a surprisingly large ammount of time before he realised he was crying. When he did he wiped the tears away with the sleeve of his shirt. He really wanted someone to love him, he really and honestly did. It was so unfair! Now that he finally thought someone might love him, and he might love that someone back (for the moment he'd stopped denying his feelings for America) it was all just a cruel joke.  
"You should learn something from all this."  
He told himself.  
"Don't ever trust in feelings, or unsigned notes."  
He swallowed, hard. Right now he just wanted to go home and get back to his busy life, forget all about lollipops and America and work on making his shield stronger then before.

The sight that met China when he returned to the room he shared with Hong Kong was strange, according to him. Hong Kong was lying curled up in a little ball, hugging a pillow tightly. Still wearing jeans and a shirt. If China hadn't been so drunk he might've noticed the lollipop and the wrappers lying beside him, but since he was he didn't and went to sleep immediately on his own bed.

Hong Kong didn't sleep well that night. He was haunted by dreams involving lollipops and blue eyes, and other things colored blue. When he woke up that morning he immediately shoved the wrappers down into his suitcase, then he went through his daily morning ritual. He'd been up for about an hour when Yao finally returned to the world of the living. Hong decided that he didn't want to be around anymore, the older chinese had a horrible mood when waking up, and probably a hangover too. Not a good combination. What time was it? Nevermind, Hong Kong's stomach told him breakfast. If he knew his siblings correctly none of them would be out of bed for an hour or so more, maybe Vietnam would, but the rest od them, not a chance. Some europeans might be up, and Canada, maybe America and Cuba aswell. He assumed Russia would be up, mostly since he seemed immune to hangovers and China spent the night in his own room. A normal after-meeting-day.  
Much to Hong Kong's uninterest his predictions were correct. The breakfast buff seemed rather un-appetizing, but he grabbed a plate and put some things on it, like pancakes and... well only pancakes actually. As he looked around for a place to sit, feeling a bit lost, he felt an arm around his waist.  
"Let's eat together"  
The voice was unmistakable. America. The one nation in the world who managed to bring a slight blush to Hong Kong's cheeks. Which angered him. He was just about to turn the offer down when America stole his plate and wandered off to an empty table with it. Hong Kong sighed. He had no other choice but to follor him. Why, oh why, was the universe so against him! Not the he didn't want to eat with America, he did, alot. But he didn't want anyone else to know! America made him blush, Hong Kong NEVER blushed! Ever! Thank goodness none of the other asians were up yet...  
"Is that really all you're gonna eat?"  
America sounded sceptical as he examined the pancakes on Hong's plate, compared to his own it looked horribly empty.  
"I guess so. I don't like alot of the things here, and the others I don't know what they are."  
He pulled out the chair and seated himself, right across the table from America. Great.  
"Aw, c'mon! You have to try something new once in a while."  
For some reason America winked at Hong Kong. He seemed unusually enthusiastic aswell, why someone would get so worked up over food was something Hong Kong really didn't understand.  
"I'm fine with my pancakes. Really."  
To strenghten his statement he cut a small piece out of the round food and ate it slowly. Hong Kong ate everything slowly. Unlike America who shrugged and dug in. He ate which such speed that Hong Kong just sat there and stared at him in disbelief. He must've noticed Hong's stare, because he stopped eating for a while and looked at him with a smile.  
"Changed your mind?"  
Hong Kong was taken aback by the question. He hadn't changed his mind at all, but since he needed a reason for staring so he nodded slightly. To his tremendous surprise, and slight fear, America held out his fork towards him.  
"Try this, I think you're gonna like it!"  
Was he supposed to eat it? Hong Kong looked at the fork, then at America, then at the fork again. Judging from the look on Alfred's face and the position of the fork, he was. For understandable reasons this sent a blush straight to Hong's cheeks. Which angered him, again. America just chuckled, the same way he'd chuckled at the airport.  
"Go on, nobody will laugh or anything if that's what you're worried about. You might even like it!"  
He inched the fork closer to Hongs mouth, his smile widening and Hong Kong's cheeks reddening.  
It was at the moment when Hong Kong bit into the small piece of food that Korea entered the room, shortly followed by Taiwan. Since Hong Kong had his back facing the door he didn't notice them, unfortunately for him. What made things worse for Hong Kong was that Korea had stolen Japan's hangover medications that worked like a charm, and since he shared room with Taiwan she forced him to share. Yong Soo was the first one to notice the almost-nation. He poked Taiwan, not too hard, she'd hit him, and gestured towards the blushing Hong Kong. Taiwan rubbed her eyes and blinked a few times.  
"Am I imagining things or is Hong _blushing_!"  
She hissed.  
"I think he is. Otherwose I'm imagining things too, da ze."  
He made an attempt at hissing back, but failed and ended up speaking in a normal tone. Taiwan quickly pulled him down behind a tall pland.  
"What's he doing with America? or rather... What's America doing with him!"  
"I don't know... But we can't allow our vict... er... brother to get picked up by him, hyundai!"  
"Definitly not. We need a plan!"  
And thus, the whispering began...

Meanwhile, at the table, a light conversation was in full bloom. Hong Kong wasd amazed over how easy it was to talk to Alfred. As long as he didn't think about the lollipops he was fine.  
Darn.  
he thought about the lollipops.  
Even if, against all odds, it wasn't just a prank by Korea and Taiwan the little cynic just couldn't believe America was the sender. But if this was true, it would explain alot of things. For exaple his smile, and the try-my-food-thing.  
Even though Hong Kong finished his pancakes quite a while ago he was still sitting by the table. Something he never did. He usually left as soon as possible, but today leaving would mean that he'd interrupt a pleasant conversation. Something he wasn't that keen on doing. And for the first time since Hong Kong left England's house and moved back to live with China he didn't want to go home just yet.  
"I just got an amazing idea!"  
America blurted out, he put down his fork. And since that was the first time he'd put down his fork since he started eating Hong Kong had to raise an eyebrow.  
"Is it a good idea? Otherwise i don't want to hear it."  
"I told you it's amazing, didn't I? Anyways. What if... you would stay until tomorrow?"  
What was he? A mind reader! Hong Kong's eyes widened in surprise, mostly because of the suggestion, but also because of the look on America's face. He looked just like a little child who found a lost doggie and asked his mother if he could keep it. It made Hong Kong feel really bad to turn the offer down...  
"I can't do that. The plane tickets are already booked, and where would I sleep? The room's only booked for one night. And China would kill me."  
Gah how he hated to be a killjoy! But he sincerely couldn't stay an extra night, really.  
"Oh... In that case I'll come with you!"  
And THAT made Hong Kong's jaw drop.  
"T-that's not a good idea!"  
Bringing America home was like telling the world they were getting married, and Hong Kong really didn't think he was ready to marry anyone for quite a while.  
"Ofcourse it is! I'll book the plane ticket immediately!"  
Not good, not good at all. How was he supposed to get out of this one!  
"Err... on closer thought... I think it's better if I stay."  
Oh fudge. He really messed things up now. staying behind. He'd need a really good excuse for doing that. Improving international relations? Nah, they'd just think he was sleeping with Alfred.  
Hong kong recieved a really hard mental slap from himself. He'd have to just not board the plane. If he wasn't on the plane he'd have no choice but to stay behind.  
"Great! Then it's settled! You can sleep at my place. Now let's go get your stuff!"  
America dragged Hong Kong with him out of the dining hall, which meant they joined hands. Which made Hong Kong blush and Taiwan, who'd been spying on them, glare ferociously at America.

When they arrived at Hong's room he ordered America to wait outside when he packed his belongings. He was incredibly grateful for tha fact that China wasn't there anymore, which meant he could pack up in solitude and get some time to think things over.  
He'd just agreed to spend the following 24 hours, more or less, together with America. Who, it seemed, just pulled tha suggestion out of his backpocket. What were they gonna do? Where exactly was Hong Kong going to sleep? They wouldn't have to share a bed, right? Right! He sighed and closed the zipper of his blue suitcase. The color blue seemed to like him these days. As he picked up the suitcase he spotted the last lollipop, it was still lying on his bed. Strange. Ah well. Hong Kong shrugged and picked it up, he might aswell eat it now that he had the time to.

When he exited the door with the suitcase in his left hand and the lollipop in his mouth he sincerely wished he hadn't decided to eat the lollipop. If it wasn't America who sent them it would be really awkward. Oh well, he should've thought of that before.  
"Finally!"  
Alfred flew up from his spot on the bench.  
"Let's go then!"  
He exclaimed and grabbed Hong Kong's free hand again which made the butterflies in his stomach throw a party again. Hong didn't have much of a choice other than letting himself get dragged along.  
When the elevator doors closed and the little ping that indicated that the elevator started moving Hong Kong removed the lollipop from his mouth and looked at America.  
"Do you like lollipops?"  
For some reason that question made Alfred chuckle, again.  
"Love them."  
He even winked when he said that! Hong Kong was now completely convinced that America had sent them, but just in case he had to ask...  
"Did you..."  
Gah! He just couldn't finish the question! but America seemed to understand anyways. And he nodded.  
"Yep. I couldn't say it, I was afraid of your reaction, and a lollipop seemed like the way to go right then."  
He blushed. So did Hong Kong, but he smiled anyways, for the first time in quite a while he felt genuinely happy. Someone did love him! It wasn't a prank! He got so caught up in his happiness that the world around him seemed to disappear. He got pulled back into it though, when he felt something soft and warm pressed against his lips. America kissed him! His first kiss ever.  
"Sorry... I kinda got ahead of myself..."  
Alfred scratched the back of his head and smiled nervously. Hong Kong touched his lips slightly. He was blushing aswell, like a tomato.  
"You kissed me..."  
Argh! That was probably the stupidest thing he could possibly say at that moment, yet he had to say it. Hong Kong gave himself another really hard mental slap.  
"Yeah... I'm sorry about that..."  
"Don't be."  
And with those words Hong Kong pressed his lips against America's, the later responded with wrapping his arms around Hong's waist. For some reason Hong Kong felt that he had to wrap his arms around the taller nation's neck. he did so, and for what seemed to be an eternity they just stayed that way. The world gave them a time out, stopped it's flow and made second's into hours.

The elevator pinged, and short after the doors opened on the ground floor. It's safe to say that alot of nations dropped whatever they were holding when the newfound lovers exited with their hands linked together and a blissful aura surrounding them both. Not to mention that both of them had blue lips, but only one of them was eating a lollipop.


End file.
